El  reloj despertador
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura esta enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, su cumpleaños se acerca y se le ocurre regalarle algo que jamas ninguna de sus fans le regalaria. Sasusaku¡


**_Hola Soy LunaTsuk-chan_**

**_Aquí les traigo un one-shot dedicado con mucho cariño a Sasuke-kun_**

**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

* * *

_**El reloj despertador**_

_**By LunaTsuk-chan**_

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 12 años, mi cabello es de color rosado y mis ojos de color jades. Tengo un gran secreto que no comparto con nadie, me gusta el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, todos dirían que es normal, pero no tanto cuando si supieran que estoy enamorada de un niño que me lleva 5 años de diferencia, hoy cumpleaños y mi hermano planeo hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sasuke-kun, lo que no me agrada es que a la casa van a ir chicas del instituto que tienen fama de zorras y eso me molesta mucho, pero se que Sasuke-kun jamás se fijara en mí, porque soy una niña para él. Mi hermano es molestoso, justo hoy mis padres se van a una cena de negocios y no van a estar, y me a dicho que me vaya a dormir a la casa del árbol que tenemos en el jardín que es muy comoda y no entra ninguna ráfaga de viento. Mi hermano ha puesto en una bolsa todos los regalos de sus fans de Sasuke, pues él es el chico más popular del instituto, siempre todas las chicas les da los regalos a él. Así que antes de que saque la bolsa con todos los regalos de las fans de Sasuke, pondré el mío, pero sin nombre. Me moriría de vergüenza que se dieran cuenta que es mi regalo y las estúpidas de las amigas de mi hermano se burlen de mí.

_Una hora antes de que comience la fiesta…_

El plan esta hecho, antes de irme a la casa de Hinata-chan quien es mi mejor amiga y además es mi vecina, entrare al cuarto de mi hermano y dejare el regalo, después me iré a la casa de mi amiga, hasta que sea la hora de ir a dormir y entrare por su jardín al mío y plan completo.

El regalo de Sasuke es un despertador en forma de pelota de futbol, el único defecto de Sasuke es que es muy impuntual, hasta llega después de Kakashi-sensei. Hice que me lo envolvieran en papel de regalo de color azul con decoración de los ojos sharingan, cuando hice la compra examine todo el lugar que no hubiera ninguna persona que me conociera.

Bien, ahora estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, miro a todos lados, no hay nadie en el perímetro, sé que mi hermano esta abajo hablando sus estupideces con su otro amigo Naruto, mi hermano es una mezcla de Naruto y de Sasuke, en fin estoy sola en el piso. Abro con cuidada y entro al cuarto, como siempre mi hermano es un desordenado, busco con la mirada la bendita bolsa y la encontré esta a los pies de la cama de mi hermano. Corro hacia ella, desago el nudo, saco algunos regalos para entreverar mi regalo con los otros regalos de las fans de Sasuke, ya solo falta hacer el nudo, espero que mi hermano se de cuenta que ese nudo es diferente. Listo regalo en la bolsa, completo, ahora solo falta salir del cuarto mirarme al espejo y salir por la puerta principal, felicitando a Sasuke si lo llego a ver y si no, ya fue.

Salgo del cuarto de mi hermano me acerco al espejo que esta cerca a las escaleras, me miro que todo este en orden, tengo puesto un pantalón azul tipo chavito con un polo que mas parece un vestido de color rosado, mis valerinas blancas y lo que nunca falta en mi forma de vestir, mi diadema plateada que fue un regalo de mi abuela.

Bajo por las escaleras y escucho la voz más chillona que además odio.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo una peliroja de ojos rojos, ella era Karin, la peor zorra de todas del instituto.

-Hn-solo hice un sonido, no me agradaba cruzar palabras con ella. Solo me dispuse a tomar mi chaqueta que era de color azul y verificar si llevaba mis llaves.

-Oye, tu hermana es muda-dijo Karin y sus amigas se rieron.

-No, habla con zorras. Malograrían mi reputación-dije, a pesar de tener 12 años tenia una fuerte personalidad a veces.

Algunos chicos se rieron inmediatamente y hasta mi hermano, creo que solo la invito para no quedar mal con sus amigos, que querían diversión.

Y justo Sasuke entra a la casa, había estado en el jardín con Naruto. Parece que habían escuchado, porque Naruto venia riéndose.

-Nissan, me voy a la casa de Hinata-le avise a mi hermano- cualquier cosa al celular y miro a Sasuke- He feliz cumpleaños pásala bien.

-hn- su tipo monosílabo, si eso se considera uno.

Bien sale de mi casa y llegue a la casa de Hinata, estuvimos mirando películas y después jugamos a maquillarnos, las dos sabíamos maquillarnos bien, aunque nunca usábamos nada de maquillaje, solo para ocasiones especiales, bueno llego la hora en que Hinata tenia sueño, así que me fui a su jardín para pasar a mi jardín, la casa del árbol estaba muy lejos de la vista hacia la sala, me asome un poco y vi que bailaban todos, pero Sasuke no lo hacia, sabia que él no es de bailar mucho y tenía una mirada pensativa y fue cuando vi lo que tenia entre sus manos, era mi regalo. Me sonrojo mucho que subí inmediatamente al árbol y tire la escalera que cayo sobre el pasto, no quería que ninguno de sus amigos ebrios venga a molestarme.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana, estoy muy acurrucada con todas las frazadas que me traje de mi cuarto, fue cuando sentí que alguien subía por la escalera que en la madrugado yo había tirado.

-Niisan, aun estoy con sueño y ni pienses que te ayudare a limpiar tu desorden –dije yo tapándome la cara con una de las frazadas.

-Sakura-

Oh no, esa voz la reconozco aunque pocas veces ha pronunciado mi nombre, destapo mi cara para verificar que no estoy alucinando, tengo frente a mí, a Sasuke Uchiha y con el regalo que le hice yo.

-He, hola ¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke?-le pregunte, trataba de parecer que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir mas, para que no me preguntara si fui yo del gracioso regalo. Pues ahí que ser realistas las mayorías de las fans de Sasuke les regalan cartas de amor, prendas intimas, si eso último es de fans recontra obsesionadas.

-Tu fuiste la del regalo gracioso-me pregunto Sasuke con su ronca voz, yo me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa- Supe que era tuyo, porque el nudo de la bolsa no lo hizo tu hermano y tienes una forma de hacer nudo muy peculiar.

Ha, debo irme a un campamento de niñas exploradoras para que me enseñen a hacer buenos nudos, si definitivo me voy este verano.

-He si-dije nerviosamente y el sonrio sexymente.

-Yo esperaba un mejor regalo de ti-dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Mm, se me ocurrió ese regalo porque lo único que se de ti es que llegas tarde al instituto-dije casi riéndome, pero eso era por el nerviosismo.

-ok, entonces te daré algo para que sepas más de mi-dijo el sonriendo pervertidamente.

- ¿Qué es?-pregunte inocentemente, ojo no lo fingía.

-No es algo material, es algo más que eso-dijo Sasuke y sin previo aviso, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios.

Bien, y así es como termina este episodio de mi vida. No me imagine que unos años mas adelante terminaría casándome con Sasuke Uchiha y que después mi hermano le pondría un ojo morado a Sasuke, gracias a dobe de Naruto porque en una sus borracheras que no estaba Sasuke, el idiota de Naruto le dijo a mi hermano como es que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, pues según mi hermano, Sasuke le dijo que le gustaba yo cuando yo tenia 18 años.

Fin

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!**


End file.
